1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to progressive gaming systems and methods and, more particularly, to progressive systems and methods having fractional awards.
2. Discussion of the Background
Progressive gaming systems and methods are utilized by the gaming industry to increase revenues from play of casino games of chance and to offer excitement and incentive to players of such casino games of chance. It is recognized that gaming terminals linked in a progressive gaming system create more frequent jackpots, a greater rate of incrementing the progressive amount, and a greater visibility than possible with stand-alone casino games of chance. As a result, players react with increased coin-in. A typical so-called wide area progressive gaming system links multiple casinos and affords players in each casino a chance to win a large jackpot. The conventional term “coin-in” generically refers to the wager or bet made by a player in what ever form such as, but not limited to coin, bills, tickets, cards, credits, etc.
A wide area progressive gaming system provides a central progressive controller in communication with casino games of chance (gaming terminals) located in dispersed physical sites such as, for example, in groups of gaming terminals (such as in “island” of gaming terminals under a large overhead display showing the progressive award values), at different casinos, and/or in different cities. A number of different topological configurations, communication networks, communication protocols, and gaming terminals are commercially available.
All such conventional linked progressive systems and methods fund and award progressive jackpot(s) based under control of the progressive controller. Typically, the coin-in values from each gaming terminal, as played by players, are continuously monitored and the progressive controller contributes a percentage to the jackpot pool. For example, if a maximum bet of $3 (i.e., 3 dollars “coin-in”) at a gaming terminal qualifies the player for a chance to win the progressive jackpot, then the progressive controller receives this information and contributes a percentage such as 3% or 9 cents to the jackpot pool. The funding for the progressive jackpot pool typically includes a percentage of all coins-in. Hence, if a player bets $2 (i.e., not qualifying for the progressive), a 3% or 6 cent contribution to the progressive jackpot is still made. This function (called “funding”) continuously occurs with coin-in data obtained from all gaming terminals being played. Some systems provide levels of separate progressive awards from separate jackpot pools with each pool separately funded. All such separate pools are separately funded by a specified percentage of all coins-in. Progressive systems are designed to support a predetermined number of levels such as, for example eight, but the casino and/or manufacturer operating the systems can configure it for a suitable number within the predetermined number, can select the percentage contribution for each level, etc.
The progressive controller receives the coin-in data from the gaming terminals and funds each separate progressive jackpot pool. When a progressive jackpot payoff event for a configured level occurs in a gaming terminal (i.e., a player playing the casino game of chance in the gaming terminal wins the progressive), the gaming terminal communicates the occurrence of the progressive event to the progressive controller. The controller informs the linked gaming terminals of the progressive win in typically a celebration mode, and then the progressive jackpot for that level is awarded. As this exhausts the jackpot pool for that level, it is restarted from a reset (or funded from a “seed” plus a reserve pool or the like) and the new jackpot value for the level is broadcast out to all progressive displays for the gaming terminals. The new progressive jackpot value for that level is simultaneously displayed at all gaming terminals. A progressive jackpot award in one level does not affect the jackpot values in the other levels as they are separate pools separately funded.
The progressive controller is responsible for all contributions, calculations, and sending out all new display information to the progressive displays. The gaming terminals do not have any of this control responsibility. Some gaming terminals display the broadcast progressive jackpot value. One advantage of performing all functions at the progressive controller is that it provides a secure, centralized controller and database. The progressive system monitors the coin-in meter at each gaming terminal and receives the occurrence of the progressive event as reported from the gaming terminal. The gaming terminal itself is generally “dumb” or “ignorant” of the progressive jackpot value being awarded as the game controller in the gaming terminal primarily operates the casino game of chance for the player. That is, although the progressive jackpot value is sent to the physical location of the gaming terminal (e.g., to a display within the slot machine), the slot machine controller that controls and operates the slot machine does not accept as input for game play or modify the broadcast progressive jackpot value. The gaming terminal, in some conventional systems, may receive the broadcast progressive jackpot value to display it and/or re-send the value back to the progressive controller when won.
In such conventional progressive systems, players playing the casino game of chance in the gaming terminals are sometimes disappointed. For example, if the gaming terminal has only one progressive jackpot payoff level for players placing a maximum wager (i.e., max coin-in), then any player placing less than maximum wager misses out on receiving the progressive jackpot when the qualifying event occurs in the casino game of chance. E.g., if the qualifying event is aligning four 7s on the payline, and if the player is eligible with a maximum bet of 3 coins, then a player aligning four 7s on the payline but wagering only 1 coin will instead receive a fixed prize (e.g., 1,000 coins) or alternatively be paid from a smaller progressive prize pool dedicated only to this wager of 1 coin-in. Hence, a need exists to eliminate such player disappointment and to further increase player participation and excitement by paying such players a fraction of the progressive jackpot. A further need exists to enable the gaming terminal to receive the progressive jackpot value when it is displayed simultaneously to all progressive displays and to determine such fractional payoffs independent of the progressive controller. A further need exists to communicate the award of such fractional value payoffs to the progressive controller so that the progressive controller can deduct such fractional awards from the progressive jackpot. As the progressive jackpot payoffs are based on separate jackpot pools in the progressive controller, a need exists to provide such fractional payoffs for the jackpot pool in each level. A further need exists to enhance game play at the game level, by taking as input the progressive jackpot value, and based upon specific rules of play, allowing the player to win a function of the progressive jackpot value as calculated by the game terminal. A further need exists to provide fractional progressive awards for a jackpot level.